Story Summary
Chaos;Child Background Info After a magnitude 7.8 earthquake struck in Shibuya, the psychological toll was great and multiple victims especially young children suffered symptoms similar to those with PTSD and was given the name: Chaos Child Syndrome. Despite the psychological toll, restoration of the city happened rapidly and a festival will be held since then. At the same time, rumors began to spread and people started questioning about what would be known as the "Shibuya Earthquake". Chaos;Child Introduction On September 7, 2015, Yuma Ootani was streaming on Niconiya at his condo. Despite being a shut in NEET, Yuma Ootani's streams were growing in views because of his prediction skills. At night during the stream, Ootani gave his audience some time to ask questions while he left the camera's field of view to cut some cheese. Just when he took out a knife, someone was knocking on the door with a strange rhythm. A voice came out and called for Yuma in a apologetic tone and manner. When Ootani opened the door, he did not know anyone of them and suddenly felt a headache. When he goes back to cut the cheese, the strangers assisted him and then Yuma went back to the camera and started to eat the cheese. After strange comments flooded in his stream, Yuma's headache came back and he realised then he was eating his own arm and fingers he had chopped off earlier. His eyes started bleeding and screamed till he died. The guests leave with "Goodbye" as their final word. On September 19, 2015, Momone Takayanagi was taking a break after her concert. Chapter 1 -Digital Native- The story begins on the September 28, 2015 with President of the Hekiho Newspaper Club, Takuru Miyashiro, a self-proclaimed "Right-Sider" and his childhood friend, Serika Onoe after they have investigated the two mysterious deaths that happened in Shibuya. Takuru discovered a connection between the two deaths and past murders that took place 6 years ago in Shibuya. Takuru revealed to the newspaper club that the dates of the two incidents matched with the first two murders in the New Generation Madness, a series of gruesome deaths and murders from 6 years ago and deduces that the next death will occur today. Takuru's foster sister, Nono Kurusu tried to stop Takuru from investigating a new murder inside a love hotel but Serika found a backdoor to sneak inside. Takuru decided to follow Serika and entered into the room and there they found a girl and a police officer unconscious next to a shattered glass door. A dead man was also sitting on a revolving bed choked by wires hung from the ceiling. Unable to flee the scene, Takuru passed out in the room. Takeshi Shinjo, the detective in charge of the case handled the girl who was inside the hotel room as well as Takuru and Serika was taken to the police station. The day after the incident, Takuru's best friend, Shinji Itou and Nono worries about Takuru and Serika. The club advisor, Shuuichi Wakui, told Nono and Shinji that the two were okay. Takuru and Serika was later released from the station and went home. Takuru took a nap and had a dream when he was carrying Serika to AH Tokyo General Hospital. Takuru woke up after a vision of a girl strapped onto a chair in front of a monitor flashed. Feeling weak, he looked at the news to find that nothing about him or Onoe and the girl was reported anywhere in the news. Other people were catching up to Takuru's investigations. In Niconiya News, internet reporter, Tomoaki Watabe, had already suspected that the police were hiding something. Takuru's favourite private news site, "Shibuya Niuz" and it's owner, Kei, revealed the same discovery Takuru made of the dates of the three incidents and the New Generation Madness. Meanwhile at the Shibuya Police Station, the girl from the Love Hotel was being interrogated. The girl remained silent until Shinjo took over and asked a specific question made from one of Momose's "kid". The question, "Did you have it and they didn't realise it, or did you never have it? Which is it?", made the girl react for the first time and stared at Shinjo. The girl asked Shinjo who is he. Both of them introduced themselves and the girl who called herself, "Hinae Arimura", also told Shinjo that she is a student at Hekiho Academy. In the next evening, Takuru woke up and left his motor home. He took out his smartphone and found that the data recorded at the scene had been deleted by the police. He questions himself whether he should continue to pursue the case until his phone rang and was a phone call from someone. Takuru met Serika at their usual hangout place in the café. Takuru wanted an opinion from Serika about whether he still want to pursue the case. Serika took out her PokeCom and showed Takuru the footage at the Love Hotel uploaded to a cloud storage. Takuru and Serika went to Takuru's trailer home to analyse the footage. Serika pointed to Takuru that something was strange outside the hotel window and called it a bug which then Takuru joked about Nono hating bugs and left it as something familiar. Gen crashed in Takuru's trailer drunk, and while the laptop screen was on Gen noticed the bug on the window on the display. Takuru then found out it was actually a sumo sticker. Chapter 2 -